Inferno
by LongSharpFangs
Summary: Note: Not exactly part of the Sight, but if you read Devoted Morgra you will understand
1. Brotherhood

Note: I own all these charaters.

(Part one: _time immemorial)_

It felt strangely odd, according to the lighter wolf, that the sun was cold today. They'd spent hours deciding whether the season had changed or not. Of course, it was simply Spring, the daffodils had perched themselves along the soil and blossoms bloomed from the spruce another plus was the fact the sun was severely warm, but its penetrating rays had not yet pierced the atmosphere. The ball of fire that sat light years away was out today, even if it was behind a set of clouds, it was always watching them. In the year of 1044 where the world was still evolving, many things were brought into this world when it broke apart. Although everything was unknown for now, the heart of these two brothers was stronger that the metal element.

Etan dived through the underbrush, disposing of his physique and camouflaging against the auburn leaves. It was clever yet so stupid of him. Kenyon, the brother of this daring wolf had the nose of a...wolf. This inevitably meant that he would sniff him out without trouble. Of course on a dim day they played for the fiftieth time the ever going game of 'chase', they never got bored of it. They were young adults with an enthusiastic bond. Ever since their mother died unexpectedly they were aware of their surroundings and issues, they helped each other with everything; hunted together, swam together, slept together. Nothing could tear them apart, unless death passed them.

"Will you like, learn?" Kenyon padded past the brush. The leaves sighed and Etan popped his nose out.

"I think we're going to have to plug those nostrils of yours."

"Grow some common sense."

"Just grow?" Etan grinned, exposing his red body and playfully pawed his brother. They smirked, climbed over the hill and set out through the forest.

"Do you ever wonder how hot the sun is?" the smaller wolf asked.

"Not really, I guess it's pretty hot."

"Yeah but like, is it as hot as the volcanoes?" Etan turned and frowned at him.

"Tell me exactly how I would know?"

"Common sense?" Kenyon smiled.

"Common sense my tail." He muttered. It was a soft silence after that; they watched the wildlife peak behind the trunks and undergrowth, existing in this world was amazing. The grass here was forever green and never did an animal starve or die from unnecessary cause. It was unknown where on Earth they lived, some wolves said the Carpathian Mountains were next door. But as far as the two ran, they never found the mountains. They lived with the Red Pack, mainly because the alpha was once a red wolf plus the rocks were severely burnt crimson, it was a heart warming pack, with a missing leader. Within the pack it was said Etan is supposed to be alpha because of his scar: each wolf when born is given a scar along their cheek bone, the deeper scar the higher the rating in the pack. Of course, Etans' was deep and Kenyon was classed as a beta. However, they were both still young; the Elders ran the pack at the moment. Their father was non existent in this phase, after the death of their mother he had ran away from the pack. There were rumours that other animals had seen him jump off a waterfall and plunged to death, others say he was attacked by a grizzly bear. No one knew the truth. After the years they had forgotten his scent, his voice and his eyes, it hurt, but they grew strong living on their own.

The path in the forest narrowed and suddenly everything was eerily quiet. This was a totally different path. Kenyon shot his brother a silent look, his ears flattened and he whined.

"Hush brother, you may disturb something."

"Can we turn back?" he glared at the darkness in front of him.

"No. Hey, smell that?" Etan raised his muzzle and inhaled, his brother mirrored his action.

"Fresh meat?" He asked. Etan nodded.

"Buffalo." He growled hungrily. Their pace quickened eager to reach the food. "I'll race ya' to the meat!" he cried and instantly bounded off, mercurial on his feet. Kenyon was way behind him, shouting after him. The thick scent of fresh blood filled his nostrils; it clung to the leaves, to the forest ground and even the trees. Unsure of what was going on, the bloodlust blinded him and he ran faster, desperately longing for the meat that waited for them at the end of the path. Etan glanced back once and flinched to see the previous passage was pitch black behind him. He stopped in his tracks and called for his brother. No answer. He called again, but nothing stirred. Unexpectedly the scent of fresh meat disappeared as if it was an illusion. He felt very alone. The young pup began to run meanderingly down the dark path, soon he became lost. He looked back and cried. Rapidly, he was snagged by the neck and thrown into a hollow noir pit.

It was only when he was jostled about and the thick scent of cow skin filled his nose did he realised that he had fainted. A tiny hole in the darkness let a fragment of light in it brought out distinguishing features; he was in a bag. A bag that Man carried with him to store food and equipment and it was _rough_. He whimpered submissively and something hard hit him. On the other side of the bag he could hear soft grunts and low murmurs that he couldn't recognise. Shuffling around he managed to perch himself beside the hole, he leaned closer and narrowed his orbs, peering out of the bag. He could see quite clearly the surroundings, but it confused him so. Instead of his usual grassy homeland with mountains it seemed that a desert had taken over. There were sand dunes scattered over the dry terrain, it was dirty, claustrophobic. Etan looked up and he was terrified; what had stolen him, took him away from his brother was the thing that all Lera feared, Man. There were two of them, dressed in deer skin and other animals, they obtained swords and axes and smelled like the hunters of the west. He remembered an old varg telling him about the Klagner. The Klagner were a group of tough people that fought for meat and skin; they would kill the Lera, even the Putnar and feast. The old varg believed they worshipped Wolfbane, but impossibility struck. How would they know about the vargs beliefs and legends? These were definitely the Klagner, and he cried. Again they hit him. He couldn't understand what they were saying, but he was thoroughly intrigued. After a few moments the moving stopped and Etan crawled to the back of the bag. Suddenly there was a flood of light and dust which swept into the sack and Man attached rope around his neck. He growled as they pulled him out, spat and kicked him. Submissively he lied down and frowned, how would he get away from them? He thought about the consequences, he could get lost, die of starvation, be hunted down or survive perhaps. It was worth the risk, nobody wanted to die, not in the hands of Man. The varg stood up again and watched the people circle him, aware of his actions. Like hunting, he waited for the right moment when all was still. The rope loosened an inch and he dipped, his head was free from the straw grip and he was liberated. He snapped at the people, turned on his paws and made a run for it. He knew he would outrun them, they were destined to be fast.


	2. The Passage

Over the landscape he travelled suns and gained nothing. Here, there was no vegetation and no Lera. It was another world that he didn't belong in. Etan was starting to feel drained, the foreign matter soaked up his water. His saliva became sticky and he began to sink lower to the ground. At one point he collapsed completely and let his eyes droop. Now he was beginning to think whether it was a good idea to follow the scent of the meat or turn back when his brother asked to. He wondered where his brother was now, was he captured too? He lifted his lids carefully and before him, who in no way was there in the first place, was a birch tree in the middle of a desert. To the left of this vegetation was a pool of water. He wondered if this was a mirage which the old varg had spoken of. Quickly, he lifted himself up and bounded towards the water, he dipped his paw in to make sure it was real. He could feel the cool wet texture flow around, it existed. Lolling out his tongue he dived in and lapped up the water and made sure every inch of him was soaked. This cooled him completely and he was relieved to feel fresh. The varg rolled and splashed on his own, forgetting about the issues that lie in front of him. After time of happiness he was ready to move on and find home. He paused and beside the birch tree stood another wolf. Noticing the deep scar on his jaw and the masculine shape, it was clearly a Dragga. He seemed old in years and was grey with a hint of red around the eyes. The expression that held his eyes was hysteria and something like recognition. Etan growled and stepped out of the water. The other wolf, which was taller than him, raised his tail high in confidence as for Etan he flick the tip of his tail out, bet held it firmly low.

"Etan." Cried the large wolf. He flinched with surprise.

"How do you know who I am?"

"I know a lot about you." He bellowed, taking a step forward. Etan flattened his ears.

"My name is Phalin," he announced. "I've followed you for many years and it is time." They let their tails drop a little. The smaller varg crept closer, keeping his ears flat and acknowledging the larger wolf before him.

"Tell me more." He ordered, a ripple shaking through his body. Phalin sat down at this point and sighed.

"A passage has been written about you. It was written by the gods."

"Tor and Fenris!" he gasped, the large wolf nodded.

"It quotes;

'_As a wolf as bold as the eagle is whelped with a pelt that bleeds,_

_Darkness is born and will be unleashed._

_When the dust has tracked and the birch shines,_

_The Red One here and cannot decline. _

_When Wolfbane suffers with terror and dread,_

_He creates a scene and bonds with the dead._

_Air surrounds him and found his ways,_

_Love and kinship shall be delayed._

_The Underworld welcomes him home,_

_Popular and strung he roams._

_The mind is fixed and connected again,_

_Truth alerted, earth bloodstained. _

_The Elements combine,_

_A set of true minds._

_The Earth bleeds,_

_Water heeds._

_Air exasperated,_

_Spirit stated._

_Fire concludes,_

_His past excludes._

_Inferno spat destroying the black,_

_Begin again where nothing lacks._

Etan frowned.

"That has nothing to do with me."

"It has everything to do with you!" Phalin growled. "You are the Red One."

"My coat is hardly red." He muttered.

"That is because you do not wield the fire aura yet."

"What?" His ears folded up. Again, the stranger sighed letting his aged lids fall. From Etans' point of view this varg was no match for him, clearly he did not want to be here explaining this stuff, but something else, something like pride rippled around him.

"Okay, I'm not good with this stuff, so I need to tell you the main things," they nodded. "Firstly, your name from now on is Inferno."

"-But."

"No, it is now Inferno. Etan has died. Secondly, you will wield the fire aura soon enough; when you find out where the Red Pool is. I have uh, made you immortal, yeah, you're now immortal. But don't go prancing around like you can't be killed, because you can still get hurt." The new Inferno gawked at him; surprisingly he felt the need to be close. Phalin then begun to tell Inferno how to succeed in his path; he spoke of the Elemental Wolves, the powers he seeks and the immortality he will receive. But Inferno was oblivious to this, he longed to be home to rejoin his brother and hunt together. But there was an odd feeling in his gut, freedom.

It wasn't hard to find the Red Pool, the heat of the desert created a mirage that Phalin inclined was indeed the Red Pool mirage or not. For this part he had to be left alone, none could view the event. Inferno waited for what seemed like a long time, he stared deep into the blood soaked sand and watched his reflection shimmer on the surface. But then it came, that feeling that urge. The uncontrollable throb that pounded his mind. The wind changed, encircling his body and narrowing through his pelt, the blood began to move towards him, towards his paws. Beneath them he began to feel hot, the incinerate pain surged upwards and circled his veins. The blood began to soak into his paw too, changing his blood system and giving him a new strength. He felt overwhelmed – an echo in his childhood – rippling through his body. Then it began to fade, that white hot sensation, leaving his body damp with sweat. _Was it done_? His leg twitched. Then his tail. Soon after light purple flecks of fire erupted from his pads, Inferno frowned, there was no singeing of the hair nor could he feel the heat. _This must be the power_, he thought. As the flames travelled upwards they turned to a pastel yellow-orange. It wasn't long until his while body was engulfed in flames. His shoulders ached; he dropped his head and howled in pain as he felt like he was being ripped open. The pain, thankfully, didn't last long. Inferno craned his neck to the side and gawked in scepticism as he saw, perched on his bag, a pair of huge feathered wings coloured deep red. He found the ability to use them was ease, moving them up and down caused dust particles the swirl around him. A gasp escaped his maw; he really could not believe it. Using his new wings he flew into the air, only a few metres high and felt overjoyed to feel what birds felt. Another incredible thing happened next, and possibly the last; the flames detonated further turning his eyes black. The luminosity consumed him thoroughly, reaching his core and causing an outburst. He was an inferno.

"Inferno... Hey son, wake up." His eyes fluttered open and found himself starting into the orbs of the elder wolf. Inferno made no attempt to move, he was stone.

"Can you move?" Phalin asked. Inferno kept his muzzle closed. "I guess not, that was quite a scene you made there."

"You saw?"

Phalin smirked. "It's not like I came around to watch you. You were in the air, Inferno, displaying what your name truly means."

"Wha," He chewed his lip. "What happened next?"

"Well, it lasted only a few seconds, maybe you have to build it up or something. You managed to burn that spruce tree..." They both glanced at the pyre. "The flames and your... your wings vanished then you sort of fell to the floor and fainted."

Inferno blinked. "And now your coat is pure red, check it out." At this he scrambled up and slowly made his way to the pool, he felt drained and sweat still soaked his body. He stared deep into the water, glaring at his new reflection. He looked very much older; his eyes were set a yellow-gold that seemed to change colour according to mood, his coat was indeed a luminous red that animated him hard and he was so _brawny_. He used his now large paw and tapped the surface, breaking the image. Then he took several swallows of refreshing water, after he fully walked in and cooled his body. He smiled sweetly to himself, but memories of his brother flooded back.

"I have to get home."

"You can't go back." Phalin growled.

"My brother is there. I want to see my brother."

"What?" The elder wolf paused, his maw hanging loose.

"I've never spent this amount of time away from him..."

"No wait, what? You have a brother?"

"Well yeah," Inferno sighed. "Why?" Phalin looked nervously away, closing his eyes for a second and inhaled deeply.

"No reason. I guess you have an excuse to go back," The red wolf gleamed at him. "But no one can find out."

"Why not? He's my brother, we share everything!"

"You're a different wolf now, Inferno. You have a different purpose."

"So I can go?" He smiled. Phalin nodded slowly, clearly not prepared to which him leave. Inferno carefully let his wings dissolve into place and it hovered a while, staring at the strangely familiar wolf, then flew off. Once he was out of sight Phalin began to whimper; what wolf could hold many secrets?

He balanced perfectly in the air, gliding to and fro. It felt almost natural, to be among the clouds, he inhaled through his nose and let the wind disperse his entire system. He didn't know exactly where he was going, but some gut instinct told him it was the right way. He soared over mountains, ducked through valleys and ventured past deserts. At last the green began to show and trees became clearer, he was almost home.

He landed with a light thump quite a distance away from camp and grieved to see that things had changed a lot. It seemed overgrown and wild. He looked around him, his wide gold orbs scanning the land. How long had it actually been? Would they recognise him? The air swirled around him, reminding him of the lake near by. He decided that first he would bathe and perhaps hunt before he made his way to the pack. The lake hadn't changed; it was still full with reeds and birds. He quenched himself momentarily then paused as a new scent caught his attention. He swivelled his head and stared as a roe buck was perched, dead, on the bank. Inferno waited to see if it belonged to anyone, then he made a move forward. He could already taste the blood on his tongue, sizzling in the summer heat. Sniffing at the corpse, he mage a lunge but was surprised when, in a blur, he was knocked to the side. There was a ferocious growl behind him. He frowned and glanced at the other wolf.

"That's mine." Snarled the wolf. Inferno glanced at the deer, then back at the wolf. Clearly, this was a female with a beautiful chalk-grey coat.

"Sorry, I just thought it was... abandoned." His scar itched.

"Hey, your coat," The femme narrowed her orbs. "It's so red!" Inferno nervously dipped his head.

"Yeah, I know. I think it comes from my fathers' side of the pack." He turned his head towards the forest. "I used to belong to this pack, before me and my brother were taken away. My father used to be Alpha." He sighed.

"You're Etan?" The she-wolf gawked.

"I've changed my name to Inferno. Besides, how do you know who I was?"

"I have joined this pack. It's amazing you're still alive! Welcome home. I'm Zsa." She smiled.

"How long have I been gone?"

"Two years."

He stared in disbelief.

They walked together towards the pack, both excited and nervous for the return. Zsa told Inferno of how she came to the pack in search for a friend, however she wouldn't tell him who. Inferno said nothing of his journey, apart from being captured by Man and travelling the desert. Phalin was never mentioned. They reached the boundaries and paused. Zsa lifted one paw and howled. There was a reply, familiar, and then a group of wolves scarpered forward. There was one that stood out from all of them, one that had stayed in his memories forever. This wolf had grown though; he was much stockier and had a white mane like their mother. This wolf was Kenyon. They recognised each other at once, leaping forward and exchanging scents and places noses against each others.

"Brother!" Kenyon cried, embracing him. "It has been so long, Etan."

"I know. But now my name is Inferno."

"Tell me brother; tell me of your journey."

The night was filled with gasped and snarls as they conversed about their stories. Inferno found out that Kenyon had too, been taken by Man but had been set on a different trial in the mountains, he was put on custody with four other wolves whom were named; Jarper, Havur, Pharo and Laija. However he managed to escape and found himself travelling home within four months. For the two years that had past Kenyon had been chosen to lead the pack until a stronger Dragga stepped forward. They were both pleased to see each other, but due to a promise, Inferno told him nothing of the truth.

It wasn't long until a routine was put in place. For his scar, Inferno took his place as Alpha and hunted with the pack the next day. He had eyes for Zsa, whom also gave him a look of passion but something always shook him away. At times he would catch his brother ogling at her, speaking to her and of course trying to court her. It was a natural thing for wolves, but Zsa would have none of it. She teased him the same as she teased Inferno, but she made no mating call. In truth, Inferno thought she was 'the one', her yellow orbs were bright with curiosity as she asked so many questions like; '_Why is your coat so red? Why do your eyes change colour often? Why are you so huge?'_ he could not answer to her, he produced lies, but she didn't buy any of it. Sometimes at night he would watch her standing alone, staring out into the lake or at the moon and hear her bitter cries. She seemed lonely, and Inferno wanted to fix that.

It was the fifth week of his return and he had bonded with the pack. After superbly taking down three reindeer they feasted upon the corpse. That night was filled with joy and they howled to the Wolf Trail. Soon after everyone was tired and fell asleep with ease, but Zsa had wandered off again and Inferno wanted to know what was up. For once in his life, he was going to do something that could change everything. He didn't wish to sneak up on her, but it seemed so easy. There she stood, her beautiful frame poised beside the bank. Her locks flowed in the night air and her scent hit him instantly, the aroma of a lotus flower, he remembered the name. Zsa tilted her head slightly as if someone called her name, and then she stared at Inferno. He stood absolutely still his orbs changing colour. She smiled at him but her gesture was more serious; turning her nose away, she wanted him to follow. However, as stupid as this was and the memory of his brothers lust, he traced her steps. He caught up with her stride and was drugged by her movement. They sway of her rump to delicately formed to stun the male species. Had she chosen him to court? It seemed almost obvious. He thought for a moment about his brother, this would be utter betrayal. She aroused him completely; the way her yellow eyes held mysterious secrets, the way her tail brushed against his flank and the way she curved her spine towards him. He was hypnotised though, when she parted her maw and whispered the word 'come'. He came of course.

"Zsa," she hit on him, placing her wet nose against his, it was a rough movement which made him burn. She groaned, letting go and turned her flank towards him – she lifted her tail, prepared. He was bewildered and he paused for another moment trying to make a decision. He had to think fast and with adrenaline circulating his body his answer was made. The young alpha mounted her – phallically defusing the soft grey fur. She moaned carefully, digging her claws into the ground. What happened next was phantasmagorical. A wave of power exceeded over him, he hadn't been told about this. The centre of his mind went white; it felt like he died, then he started hearing voices. Pictures begun to form and then it was clear; there was Zsa – sitting perfectly on a rock in the middle of Paradise. She was talking to herself but the words were unclear. The fragment of his mind moved forward.

"-knows it. He knows who he is but he shouldn't be here. Underworld... Samael, Underworld Inferno, the Red One..."

His mind blinked, he was reading her mind.

"Kenyon is here, watching us. Emotions coursing through him; anger, hate and jealousy. Inferno doesn't know. He doesn't know who I am."

He pulled away. "What the fuck was that?" He cried, dismounting and faced her.

"Sex?" She smiled. Inferno growled furiously, raising his hackles.

"I read your mind, what's going on?" he didn't let her answer; turning around he narrowed his optics and searched through the bushes. "Kenyon, are you there?" He frowned. There was a low snarl. Inferno sighed and lolled his head. "Come out." He whispered. Within seconds a brown and white bundle of fur pounced onto him, snarling and clawing at his twin. They fought; their jaws locked onto each other and growls rippling through their bodies, blood poured.

"Stop it!" Zsa cried. They stopped short and Inferno frowned at how persuasive she was.

"I don't get any of this," Kenyon sighed. "Explain to me again."

"Okay so basically, your brother has had a destiny since he was born; it was written by the Gods. Being captured by Man only helped him find his path. Inferno is a fire aura; that is why his name has been changed. I am the air aura and the Element Wolves _do_ exist. Your brother has to go to the Underworld," she turned to the red wolf that was staring at the ground. "Though, I don't know how you're going to do that."

Inferno looked up. "I may have an idea." He said slowly. "When do I have to go?"

"As soon as possible really." They sighed.

"Okay," Inferno nodded and stood part from them. "Stand back guys, this could get hot. And Kenyon," he growled as tiny flecks of purple flames erupted from his paw. "I'm sorry." He was yet again engulfed in flames and he called to the Underworld. He vanished, and what was left were a pile of ashes.


	3. Nereza

It felt like he was in the Underworld for a long time, four years perhaps. He had adjusted to the hot sandy terrain and the mountainous landscape. It definitely felt like home though, when he got there he was welcomed. Samael had taught him the many ways of death and showed him around. Inferno was now technically a demon, and he still thought he was immortal. All the Hecate's adored him, they urged for him. Luckily for a few he became what was known as a pimp. It was against the law of civilized wolves, but here in the Underworld it was a gift to be given mates. Inferno had two; Semele and Thyone who visited him every night. There was another wolf that wanted him, her name was Nereza. She seemed strange, and Inferno couldn't come to figure her out. At times she would do the same as every femme had done, prance around and lift her tail, but Inferno would have none of it. Samael would worry him saying 'It isn't right for her coat to be so black.' He wanted to ask her why so. Perhaps genetics chose it to be this way, or perhaps dark secrets held within her. He came across odd moments when Nereza and Samael would lock eyes. Something like hatred burned in hers, and pity in his. Maybe an answer would come by soon enough. Maybe, just maybe their minds would connect if... _no! _His mind screamed. _I'm not going through that again!_ The thought made him think of Zsa, which made him guilty for his brother. He felt weird that the previous time he'd mated with the two other wolves there had been no connection. Maybe there was only a connection with Zsa. He sighed and focused his mind of Nereza; she sat by the boiling plot grooming herself. She wasn't what he'd call pretty; she was more classically attractive with a radical expression. It felt like the first time all over again, Nereza tilted her head, shone her mysteriously purple orbs and flashed her canines. He wanted to know what her secret was, so he went forward with it.

She chose a quiet place, not far from his domain, in the quarter half of the Red Forest. Inferno held his ego high and began the mating process. Detail was not a matter of fact; it was nature that was cruelly patched with free will. The insertation defined stage one, he waited for some sign of thought. Beneath him the black wolf growled with pleasure. His mind's eye began to see purple flecks, and then they came together and produced a white light, just as before. This time what he saw, what he encountered would be a terrible beginning. In the memory Nereza was walking across a fallen tree, blood poured from her paw as she sliced it on a stone beforehand.

"These stupid mortals know nothing of us. Remember, the Element Wolves conquer. There are five Elements correct?" the memory continued. "Wrong. So many elements are there; ice, lightning, stone, metal and so many more. I am the darkness element." The memory began to laugh. Inferno somehow could not pull away, he needed more. "Oh Samael what pity you take on me, the cause of my sister was just a fracture. I will rule the world, Under and Above! All elements will bow to me." Inferno cried and swiped Nereza hard.

"So it's true?" She snarled. Inferno faced her, his paws glowing. "You can read minds?"

"I cannot read any mind, perhaps only the Elements. Nereza," his voice boomed and Samael and other High Guards emerged from the shadows all their faces covered with anger. "You are darkness, the wrong kind for this world. You are banished from the Worlds and will be sent to work for Samael. You will be pushed into the fiery depths of Death. Be gone!" Before Nereza could blink, she and Samael vanished into the dark. It was a moment before Inferno finally recovered.

"A proud choice." One of the High Guards spoke. Inferno glanced at them, the sleeker looking one, Algarvee, had stepped forward.

"What are we going to do?" He whispered.

"Do?" Algarvee questioned. "Why there is nothing to do, things have been done."

"No that's not It.; she will find a way to do what has been thought. Her mind is dark and she is full of power."

"But you are an Element too Inferno, perhaps you could think of a way she would conquer this."

He shook his head. "I cannot think." Without another seconds thought there was a burst of black smoke and the volcanoes began to pour. Samael crawled out of the shadows with a look of grief glued to his face.

"What has happened?" Another of the High Guards growled.

"Nereza," he snarled. "She escaped." They all looked at Inferno.

"Okay, so now what do we do?" Anpotheus, a High Guard, frowned. "As you predicted Nereza found a way to escape to the Earth without a blessing. What are your plans?" It took a good while for him to think, and after a lagging process something clicked.

"Elements," he whispered to himself, and then looked up gleefully. "I could call a meeting with the Elemental Wolves!" Around him the wolves acknowledged this and gave a short nod of approval.

"I think it can be done. But you can only contact the Spirit element as it is based upon thought and soul." Samael flinched.

"How do I contact them though?" Inferno asked.

"Well," Wolfbane stepped forward. "Focus of the Spirit wolf. I know that she roams the moon and circles mountain tops at times. But I can sense her spirit it close, so try the mountains. The name she owns is Kachina; call her name four times and think of what you want. For example, think about meeting the Element Wolves. Picture the elements." Inferno took this in, nodding when appropriate. Samael was done and parted to the volcanoes which left him with the High Guards. All five of them watched him. Inhaling, he spread his paws fully and began the semi-ritual. _Kachina I call you, Kachina I need you, Kachina hear me, Kachina feel me. _He felt a small rush of power flood through him. _Connect the Elements. Call the Elements. Together. _Then it all faded away and he opened his eyes. The High Guards were gone, and Inferno was left facing a tall iron spiked gate.

"I am to leave this realm?" he questioned himself. There was an echo that vibrated his skull. The gates opened then and Inferno, his wings dissolving, stepped towards the gate. Stepping towards life again.


	4. The Meet

Zsa was the first to approach the lake. Her wings were tired after flying for so long and she tucked them carefully beside her, then they dissolved into her body. Her flowing white tail moved delicately like the air itself and she summoned herself towards the water. She looked down into it, staring at her soul, she caught the glimpse of pity and those yellow eyes blinked. She drew in a deep breath and sat down, waiting for the others.

Kachina was the next to come, everything about her was stunning as her white light shone brighter than the sun and her penetrating purple gaze stared at her surroundings. She landed lightly, making no noises and she kept her wings on show. She trotted over to Zsa and formally greeted her, and Zsa smiled welcomingly.

"The others are not yet to come for some while." Kachina murmured her voice like bird song. Zsa watched her carefully, this was the Spirit Element, and she was acting so normal, somehow. Zsa felt giddy as this was her first ever meet, the others had yet no come, and what would it be like? Kachina caught her gaze and smiled briefly.

"I see you have only been an Element for a few years now." Zsa nodded and blinked. "Worry not my daughter, all first times are patronizing."

"But Kachina, you're the Spirit Element, and the only one, from the start." Zsa breathed. Kachina drew in her wings and curled her whiter tail around her thigh.

"That is true, and I can see why you're so pleased." She sighed. "They say we are immortal. Immortal says we cannot die. That is not necessarily the case. We can live forever, yes, but our souls can be separated from us and driven to different places." Zsa gasped.

"Different places? You mean, they don't just go to ..."

"No, Samael is not the keeper of souls; he is merely the prince of darkness, angel of death or poison. Remember, Samael is known as Wolfbane to the simple varg although he is not really that bad. Also he is huge compared to us, I have seen him." The snow white wolf looked down, as if appalled. Zsa stepped forward and slanted her ears.

"What happened?" She whispered. Kachina breathed deeply and looked back up.

"We were in love, once. I remember his dark chocolate pelt and those deep muddy orbs. He was always a good guy, but once he brought pity to himself and was banished to the Underworld. There he became the prince of darkness." Zsa shifted awkwardly_. They were in love_? She thought. "They say you could call him, well..." Kachina paused, staring right through her. "A werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Zsa exclaimed. "They don't exist!" The breeze picked up and the tree's swayed.

"Apparently not, Samael is not part Man, no. But he is the size, and he looks like one." The tree's again moaned and Kachina turned her head towards the forest. Moments soon, Onatah jumped down from a branch and landed with a thump which shook the pebbles.

"Merry meet." The brown wolf dipped her head, her wings had already dissolved. She moved her green eyes carefully over the grey wolf. "Ah, air has finally taking its toll," then looking at Kachina. "And fire?" Zsa stepped forward.

"Inferno has joined us." They both stared at her.

"Inferno that is the fires' name?" Then they stared at Kachina.

"You didn't know this?" Onatah asked, frowning. Kachina shook her head, aghast.

"No, I have seen no signs of a fire element."

Zsa bit her lip, remembering the night with him. But she fluffed up her hackles and sat back down, they were watching her.

"I have seen the fire element," she began.

"I know that now, and I can read everything else!" Kachina growled. Zsa flattered her ears against her cranium and whimpered, she hated psychics, and Zsa turned her head to Onatah.

"Inferno is of four years old now. When I met him he was two years of age. I could tell there was something different about him, Phalin claimed to have made him immortal, and Inferno believes it. I am not sure yet whether he knows that the elements have chosen him." She sighed.

"Where has he been all this time?" The earth wolf asked.

"The Underworld; I sort of sent him there, to his home place." Onatah inhaled the air.

"You're a young element, how can you know so much?" she said. Kachina had been watching the young wolf with ease, now she stepped forward and fluffed her hackles.

"Zsa is a lost soul." She whispered. Both of them gasped.

"What?" They shouted. Kachina just nodded while Zsa padded away and stared at herself in the water.

It must have been a while that she was staring at herself, because by the time she drew it in, the other wolves had joined.

"I just heard the news," A deep voice broke the silence, and a red face appeared in the lake beside her. Zsa looked up and stared into those honey gold orbs, a smile drew across her face.

"Inferno." She breathed, inhaling his musky scent. Inferno didn't seem pleased to her, he simply bowed his head and returned to the other wolves, Zsa followed him. Quan was in deep conversation with Onatah as they complimented on their gifts and body. And Kachina sat peacefully by the lake, she stared down into it, watching her expression. She soon looked up and smiled at Zsa, knowing she was watched. Zsa smiled back and glanced at Inferno who was trying, and failing, to suppress his tension.

"How long have you been here?" Zsa asked. Inferno gave her a questioning look and sighed.

"About an hour now; No one wanted to disturb you from your daze." Zsa nodded and looked away. The silence was broken when Kachina's powerful voice boomed over the lake.

"Gather around elements," She smiled and everyone stood in a circle. Her wings were withdrawn and tucked neatly beneath her sides; her long white tail lashed out and whipped the air. Her frame was tall as she stretched her neck high, her orbs bright with power. "Who gathered us here?" She asked. Quan frowned, as well as the others did. Was Kachina losing her mindreading senses? A vibrant red wolf stepped forward, his eyes a mysterious gold.

"I did." He said slowly.

"Kachina, we thought you did?" Onatah said, lifting one paw. The spirit wolf shook her head.

"It has been strange; I have been getting visions of darkness, but it lead to nothing. But I saw something red that told me the elements are come, whatever that meant. Inferno, explain how you contacted me and why we are here."

Inferno stuttered for a moment then gathered himself. "I uh, I will start from the beginning." He paused, and decided to leave some parts out. "I can sort of mind read," there were a few gasps.

"Only the wolf you are mating with." Kachina said. Inferno gulped and ignored her statement.

"There was this wolf, her name was ... Nereza." He paused to hear angry shouts and deathly growls, but nothing stirred.

"Carry on Inferno; we do not know who Nereza is." Quan murmured softly.

"Nereza, she was dark, her mind was dark and full of destruction and death. She plans to destroy the world and gain power." Some gasped.

"This is terrible," one said.

"Impossible," another said. They started murmuring then and Inferno was left standing awkwardly in the centre. But he felt Kachina's eyes on him, searching inside his mind but he blocked her out and he raised his voice.

"Nereza has escaped the Underworld, she will start with the weather, and she plans to kill all animals and plants." He breathed in a gulp of air. "I think she is going to create war." There was silence. Then Kachina stepped forward and stared into everyone's deep concerning orbs.

"Nereza," she said. "Is the darkness element." The ground shook as wolves stamped their paws and let their elements be outraged. Inferno stayed calm but was shaken by what she was.

"There is another element?" Zsa whispered. Inferno glanced at her and shrugged, and then he walked away. After a few moments of conversing a voice spoke over the noise.

"You there, red one, you're very mature and I can sense that you are very young." Inferno did not turn back but he said, "I have spent my time in the Underworld, I have lived in the rough fires. I cannot be scared of Earth, but I am afraid of what will happen. I am part darkness, alongside Samael, I have to find Nereza." Then he sprouted his flaming wings and flew away.

Inferno landed with a heavy thump and disposed of his wings. He stifled a sigh and headed towards his old home. Not much had changed here, except the grass was wearing to a soft yellow, but it still looked like home. It was dusk and most of the pack was asleep; but he could scent the Alpha, which he was supposed to be himself, was sitting on his own. He peered through the rocks, searching for his brother, but he could not see him. A few heads lifted up, and the wolves started barking; they had smelt him. Inferno jumped forward and growled, lifting his head high and flattening his ears. The others backed away immediately.

"Inferno?" A voice called from quite a distance. He turned his head and stared. His brother had come, and he found it awkward at once. Inferno groaned and turned to the Alpha.

"Are you the Alpha of this pack?" He asked politely. The dark wolf who was smaller than he, looked him up and down carefully analysing him, then he stared deep at the scar on his cheek. He stuttered for a moment.

"It seems you are the Alpha of this pack," He paused. "My name is Raphim." Inferno nodded.

"I know I was supposed to be the leader of this pack, but right now I have not come to take your place." Inferno spoke. His brother caught up and ran to his side.

"Brother!" Kenyon gasped. "I have not seen you in years." He wagged his tail in happiness. But Inferno differed; he looked down sadly at his brother.

"Kenyon, we are in great trouble." He whispered. Instantly, Kenyon's tail stopped.

"Inferno, what is going on?" Raphim asked, his eyes shining.

"Nereza has escaped the Underworld." Raphim and Kenyon exchanged silent glances, Inferno yawned. "Nereza is the darkness element." He growled. And they both gasped.

"The legends are true!" Raphim said. The fire wolf nodded.

"We don't have much time; we need to get everyone away from here." He looked around. "Where's Mother?" He glared at Kenyon. The brown wolf lowered his head.

"Mother is uh dead." He sniffed. Inferno stood quietly, remembering his mother who had looked after him. He didn't shed a tear nor did he mourn, he had no time. He simply said.

"Okay." And turned back to Raphim. "You're the leader here. Not me, so I ask you to evacuate everyone to the mountains."

"The mountains? That's day walks away!" Raphim gasped shaking his head. "How much time do you need?"

"Well we actually have no time, but we may be able to manage to see off Nereza, the other elements are going to –"

"The other elements? Wow, the Elemental Wolves!" Kenyon grinned.

"Kenyon, you seem so young." Inferno groaned. But the brown wolf ignored his statement.

"Like I said were going to keep to our areas, except I can guard the underworld, Samael is taking over for the time being. The mountains, Nereza cannot touch."

"How come?" Raphim asked.

"The snow is too bright for her black coat. She plans to hide in the darkness."

"But you think she might kill everyone, will it not matter that she is seen? If everyone went to the mountains then she would come, and then kill us all."

Inferno inhaled deeply. "It's not that simple, I have seen inside her mind."

They nodded. "Okay, I'll gather them and we can go to the mountains as quick as we can. Tomorrow, we hunt and fill ourselves up, and take the caribou's strength then fly to the mountains."

Inferno laughed. "You fly?" he grinned. Kenyon shrugged.

"Well not technically. Are you stupid? Wolves cannot fly."

Inferno chuckled again and withdrew his wings from the air. Small purple flames flecked around them as they sprouted and he opened them wide.

"I think you'll find some wolves can fly." He said. The pack gasped and Kenyon and Raphim stepped back. Another wolf came to stand by them.

"Are these the wings the elements hold?" She said. Inferno gazed at her dull face, she was aging.

"Yes and no. the Elemental Wolves are the only living creatures who poses the wings. But the dead too can gain them."

"Ah," she sighed. "My name is Livid." He smiled weakly at him and Inferno wondered for a second weather she would make it to the mountains.

"Where are we going Inferno?" Raphim asked.

"Either to Rodna or Parva Mountain, just stay in the south." He assured them, his thoughts persistent. Livid chewed her bottom lip then sighed.

"Right then, let's rest." She said and Inferno shook away his wings, watching the others walk away, but Kenyon stayed where he was. When everyone was gone he turned to him.

"Hey look bro-" He began.

"Don't worry Kenyon, we have grown now and that was the past."

"Yeah but, I just wanted to say sorry." They looked at each other, and Inferno forgot about his role and leaned against his brother.

"I've missed you."

"I have missed you too." They smiled.

"We seriously need to catch up." Kenyon grinned as they pulled away. Inferno's tail flickered.

"Yeah, once everything is cleared up." He chuckled. Then he groaned and turned his head to his right.


	5. Elements

The wind has picked up abruptly; disturbing the leaves and angering the trees. Onatah, the earth wolf sped through the outer forest as the bordered her lines. She scented each thick oak as she passed and called her element to protect her forest. Then she skipped into the deep forest.

"No need to mark here." She said quietly. But she still asked the Earth to bind the forest close and protects it. Mother Nature would take its toll and look after the rest. But she had been asked to go to her homeland and keep it protected from any harm from Nereza. Onatah's homeland was on the east side of the earth, but it still upset her that she could not protect the whole Earth. She stood by a large puddle and sighed; a lot of vegetation could die. Her home could be destroyed. The Earth could be destroyed. Her hackles raised, something was wrong. Onatah lifted up her head and glanced wearily about her. Her ears pricked and her tail erected, but when she looked again to her right, she saw a wood grouse scuttle into their burrow. The brown wolf immediately relaxed. But she wasn't ready for what came next. A surge of power was thrown at her, throwing her across the puddle and hitting against a spruce, it groaned and cracked, oozing tree blood. Onatah struggled to her feet, her body screamed in agony.

"Earth come to me," she whispered as she stood up. She glared into the darkness watching, whatever it was, waiting for it come back. Onatah immediately felt the sweet scent of blossoms and the fresh grassy air. A black shadow attacked again, flying across the landscape into the thicket. Onatah growled and chased after it. "Earth, follow it, follow the danger, send it out and banish it!" she snarled and picked up her speed. She was at its tail as they dodged sudden rocks and mini earthquakes and fallen trees. Onatah snapped and heard a yelp. The darkness crawled around her, it was in her face. Dark yellow optics stared deep into her own.

"Nereza." She breathed, flattening her ears. The black wolf snarled and lifted one paw. "Get out of here!" Onatah wrinkled her muzzle. Nereza laughed suddenly and then slammed her paw to the ground causing an earthquake the shatter the ground between them. There was a lot of movement as the plates shifted and renewed causing a lot of dust into the air. Once the dust settled Onatah could see a fairly large crack had been formed, keeping them apart and Nereza had fled leaving the Earth damaged. Onatah had failed.

In the south the ocean was very calm. Quan dived into the Atlantic and swam to the depths of the seabed. He preferred lake water, but the ocean was the biggest and needed more support. He called the sea animals and asked them to keep calm and help banish bad souls. He used his water element to calm the sea and charm it to sleep. Then he crawled out of the water and back onto his island. He panted a little, finding all this hard word. But he knew something could happen. He decided that he had enough time to go back to the real land and cleanse the lakes. But as he sprouted his webbed wings the ocean had woken again. This puzzled him and he crept close to the edge of the island. A dark shadow was brewing along the reef. He shrugged it off, thinking it was another shark keeping close. But Quan was wrong and a tall tidal wave began to form, it reached the height of the cliff and then, hovering for about a second; enough time for him to see a pair of yellow eyes glare at him, it swayed and came crashing down on him.

"Inferno we need to go!" Kenyon screamed as a roar lifted into the sky. "She's picking up speed."

"Nereza." Inferno whispered and looked at the madness. Another earthquake had shook them causing gas to rise. Livid coughed as she slumbered through the steam.

"Come on!" He shouted and ran towards the cubs. He grabbed one by its scruff and carried it away. They began to trek up the mountain, through the snow drift and the hazy ice. Inferno looked around as the earth began to shatter. "Faster." He called, urging the pack to run on. There was another earthquake and the ground disappeared in smoke.

Quan spluttered and coughed, spurring out water. His webbed cheeks were sore as was his fin. His wings were torn and he was badly weakened. But he had a strong voice.

"Nereza, stop this madness." There was a sinister laugh that echoed across the sea. Then she appeared. He stood up and stared at her. "What do you want?"

"What every girl wants," she smiled, showing her canines. "I want power; I want to rule this world and all worlds." Quan spat.

"Then why are you destroying this world?" he asked, calling his element to him mentally.

"I shall rid of everything then this world shall be reborn." Her voice bounced off the cliffs. Quan stifled a laugh. "What is so funny Water One?" She looked serene.

"Well that is pretty pointless, and a lot of work to do." He said, lowering his head.

"I have loads of time for that plus," her smile grew. "I have my pack." Her eyes shined. Quan centred himself and prepared.

"What pack?" he growled.

"Oh just a little something like spectres from the Underworld." She paused to see his reaction. Quan froze.

"Spectres? Dead wolves?" he gulped and she nodded.

"Yes, I have been able to lure them into my power."

"But you can't take things from the Underworld, Inferno and Samael rule it." Nereza flinched when she mentioned Inferno's name.

"They cannot control me no more."

"Why does everyone want power?"

"Well uh," she looked around. "I just do. It is powerful." She nodded, caught off-track. Quan smiled and relaxed.

"You're pathetic."

"But I'm stronger than all of you." She grinned, swaying her tail.

"No, you're not. You just think you are." Then he lowered his eyes. "You have no heart."

Nereza gasped and frowned. Then letting out a cry, water blasted from the ground making her disappearance easy. Quan was puzzled, but he knew why Nereza was doing this. It wasn't for power; it was for revenge, for lust.

From then it was obvious something was going wrong. Kachina was finding it hard to persuade the foreign wolves to combine and help the world. As they had no proof disaster was taking its toll, these areas were not easily affected. She could sense something in her mind, something dead... but walking to lands. She had to find out, but she had to get the animals on her side. She needed to try harder.

"Inferno!" Kenyon called as the mountain growled at them. The fire wolf gasped and wheezed, struggling to claw out of a pit he'd fallen in. His eyes began to glow, he became angry. He forced all his strength to his paws, as he did he felt his body weaken for a moment, and in a roar he exploded from the pit and his wings sprouted like urgent missiles. He flew above the pack, howling to them, urging them on. He could see another pack of wolves on the other side making their way up. He howled to them too. They were almost there.

It was a struggle to fly amongst the wind. The air was angered by confusion, Nereza was trying to force it to become disastrous and mental; but Zsa was trying to calm it down. Unfortunately she, herself was not strong enough to control the angered element. Her wings were getting very tired as the wind threw another blow at her; she tumbled through the dark clouds and fought to breathe. Something else hit her then, something solid, and she made a fall towards the ground. Her conscious was strong though and she was alert immediately. She spread her wings further apart and flew upwards. There was a dark frame amongst the grey clouds. For a moment she thought it was her reflection, but something black shot out of it just as a lightning bolt struck the earth. The black form had wings and blood red eyes. Nereza. Zsa growled and her wings sharpened, she flew towards the wolf and her claws erected. But the black femme was too quick, she dipped and dived. Zsa brought a close to her wings as she dived, aiming for the black wolf. She planned to vanquish her, tear her guts apart and hope for sweet weather. Zsa closed her body and she became the wind, she attacked Nereza; hooking her claws onto her tail she clawed herself onto her body, she bit, she tore and she simply went hysterical. The blood lust was upon her; she tried hard to reach for Nereza's throat, but failed at many attempts. Nereza took the lunge, twisted and grabbed hold of Zsa before they hit the ground. There was a mile left, Nereza bit at the nape of her neck, placed her shoulders in her paws and threw her into the close ground. Zsa was lost in the earth; she'd been thrown at such force no normal animal would have survived. She'd caused a crater many yards wide. But as Nereza flew away with a smirk upon her maw, the body of air began to twitch.

_I'm with you. I have lied to you, and now you know the truth._

The voice flew around in Inferno's head. He stopped in mid air and landed carefully on the ground. He looked around and frowned. He knew that voice. The memories flooded back; Phalin.

_Yes, Inferno. But Phalin was not who you thought he was. You have done exceedingly well, keep doing the right thing and lead the pack to safety, my son. _

Inferno gasped and almost collapsed. "Father?"

_Inferno you must hurry. I don't know if I will do well soon. Nereza, she is creating a death pack. Using our souls. Spectres will flood the land killing you all. Unfortunately I could be one of them, but don't let that stand in the way, just kill what needs to be killed._

The air changed and he knew that his fathers' voice was gone. Now that he knew who Phalin really was, it came to him, it seemed so obvious. However, what he had told him was urgent news. Nereza was creating a Death Pack. This had to be told. Inferno turned back towards the others.

"I must leave now. Kenyon, take care of the pack. This is in your paws now."

"Where are you going brother?" Kenyon asked.

"Nereza is creating a Death Pack; I'm not sure if you know what it is but basically pretty bad. I don't know when I'll be back. Or if I will be back."

"Don't say such things!" Livid panted. Inferno looked at her and saw her mothers' eyes, and he knew from that moment that she would make the mountain.

"Goodbye." With that he opened up his wings again and drifted off into the darkness.


	6. Death Pack

Evil was spewing quickly across the lands. The Great Forest was defeated and all animals had left. It had come to a turn now that animals were starting to die. Inferno flew above the sea, soared past the forest and hovered in the air. The howled every second of the way, not caring whether Nereza could hear him or not. He was calling the Element Wolves. Zsa was the first to appear, she was bruised and looked terribly rough.

"What the-?"

"Nereza has attacked each of us, apart from you and Kachina." She whispered. Inferno nodded slowly. "Animals are dying, Kachina is trying to persuade the animals to resist death and join us, but it's hard!"

"Of course war would not be easy!" Inferno growled. Zsa blinked. Onatah and Kachina appeared then, both flushed and unprepared. Quan was last to appear and they headed to land. They landed softly in a circle and stared at each other.

"Oh come on." Inferno struggled to hold it in. "I know you're trying you're best but we failed at helping the Lands, and sea. It's time we prepare for battle." There was a mild silence. A few looked appalled. Quan sighed and bent his neck.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right Inferno. In fact, the prophecies were right." He began to bow.

"What?" Inferno protested.

"Inferno, you are the Red One. The prophecies read that you would join the earth and take control of the dead then fight at war." Onatah spoke. Inferno bit his lip.

"I remember this; I don't like the ending it sounds as if I'll die." The group exchanged glances.

"Were not sure of that," Onatah said finally. He nodded, knowing that he probably would.

"Or maybe it could mean your soul will shatter, yet you will live eternally." Kachina mentioned.

"Like Samael?"

"Like Samael." She repeated. Inferno was about to ask how he came to doing that, but he kept quiet.

"So I have to kill Nereza?"

"We will fight by your side, no doubt, but Nereza is not in our hands."

"And if she attacks you?"

"We fight of course, but defend and not kill her." Again Inferno just nodded.

"Does anyone know how we kill the spectres?" Quan asked.

"Well they are like, already dead," Zsa sighed. "Maybe they are solid?"

"No." Inferno darkened. "They are not solid. The spectres Nereza have created can mess with your mind, make you see things."

"Shit." Zsa growled.

"Yeah, that's not the worst part. These spectres cannot die; they could be any one."

"How do you know-"

"But I caught one very small snippet of how to get rid of them. It told me that they could only be banished by a great act. I didn't get the rest."

"I think you have to kill Nereza." Zsa frowned.

"Yeah, I think I get that!" Inferno barked. She shied away.

"Inferno, you're eyes, they are blood red." The group started to murmur. This made him blink a few times.

"It happens when I'm angry."

There was a moment silence, and then Kachina stepped forward.

"How exactly does your element work?" He got what she meant, what would happen if he got extremely angry? He sighed.

"I haven't experienced a full blow out, because nothing has made me angry. But I'm guessing an actual inferno would be formed." He said bitterly. Kachina smiled briefly but then it faded. All hope was put on Inferno.

The air changed dramatically, causing tornado breakouts and slight earthquakes. The pack had made it up the mountain in good time, but Kenyon was worrying about his brother.

"He will come back, he said so himself." Livid watched him pacing.

"You actually listened to him?" Kenyon spat.

"Because he was telling the truth." She smiled. Kenyon paused for a half a second, and then shook his cranium. The old femme stood up and shook her pelt.

"Come, you are the Alpha of the pack now." Kenyon stared at her.

"What?" he shouted. "Are you crazy? My scar is not deep enough! Plus I cannot take my brothers place."

"You have to, for the good of the pack."

They were silent for a moment.

"Fine." He whispered and walked away. Kenyon jumped up upon a boulder and drew in a deep breath.

"Pack. As you know the world has come to a stand still. My brother, Inferno has gone to save the world. As he is part of the Element Pack it is up to him to save us. However, for his absence I shall guard you and light the way." He called across. The wolves nodded and murmured, agreeing with his decision.

"Does that mean you're Alpha?" One wolf asked.

"No," Kenyon breathed. "I am not taking my brother's place as Alpha. But I will be a strong guardian."

There was another earthquake that tore up the side of the mountain.

"We're not safe here!"

"We're going to die."

Kenyon glanced about, and then he hopped down.

"Inferno knows what he is doing. He says the mountain is safe, but for precaution; we're climbing higher. Let's go." The pack started moving again.

Zsa sighed and sat down beside Inferno.

"Can we talk?"

"No."

"But it's about-"

"I know what it's about, Zsa."

"Then let me apologise."

He faced her, frowning.

"You want to apologise?" He started laughing. "Did you know he loved you?"

"Did you?"

"He mentioned something."

"Inferno, I did it because it was the only way."

"Actually I would've been fine if you were a lone wolf who came to tell me you made me immortal."

"Well that actually happened to you."

"I bought it though."

Zsa went quiet. She began to paw the ground, clearly awkward. Inferno exhaled and stood up, walking away. He started over the edge of a cliff, gazing out to sea. The wind was powerful against his long red mane; it danced through him like a current. He lifted his head up high and closed his eyes, remembering the good times with his brother way back. He tilted his cranium back down, reopened his orbs. He stopped. There, across the rocky shore, he could see a wave of blackness sore like a wave.

"Spectres." He whispered and swivelled around. "Elements! War is at come." The wolves joined him by his side and glared out watching the spirits seep over the land.

"Hell." Quan whispered. Inferno raised a whisker.

"Ha, trust me you haven't seen hell."

"Oh."

"Remember what to do pack. Stay alive." Their different wings sprouted from their spines and they jumped off the cliff and dived towards the darkness.

They landed heavily and sped through the ghosts, dodging their hidden power. They growled, and snarled but they didn't bite. Inferno kept aside, thrusting away the dead wolves with his paw. For the moment his fire was quenched, he was calm and collected but raging with anger. He began to feel dizzy and saw spectres seeping into his vision. He shook his head and roared, flying up again and soaring above them. There was a loud hiss in his ear and he came tumbling to the ground. His vision was blurred, he couldn't see. He lifted himself up slowly and opened his eyes; someone stood before him, he thought it was his father but his sight cleared slightly and suddenly all feeling was gone. He snapped. Nereza stood before him, with a smirk upon her maw.

"It's cool isn't it? How they can crawl into the mortal minds. Oh, hear that? You're not immortal Inferno. You can die." She growled into his ear. He felt weak and solemn, but he kept his stand. She whipped her tail and began to circle him. Inferno glanced side wards; he'd somehow travelled far from the battle. He could see the others, struggling to avoid the spectres power. They were failing.

"I miss the Underworld, I bet you do too." She sighed.

"Nereza, what is it you want?"

"You know what I want," she smiled. "Power."

"Yes. But why?" he stared at her. "What caused you to be like this?" It took a while for the black wolf to answer; she'd stopped circling him and glared at the floor. At last she took an intake of breath and let it out.

"Fine. Since you're going to die you might as well know. Kachina, she is my half-sister. No, she does not know of me. When Mother gave birth to us she separated me straight away because she saw bad in my veins. I grew up good and loving. It was around eighty-nine years ago; I saw a beast walk the Earth. I fell in love with him but he ignored me. Then I saw him with Kachina, they were together,"

"You don't have to talk so fast."

"Look fire, I don't exactly want to be telling you this. I don't want to be standing around here conversing wit the enemy."

Inferno scoffed.

"Okay so, you're trying to rule the world because the one you loved loved someone else?"

Nereza fell silent for a moment.

"Inferno, you remind me of him sometimes. Samael told me this; it is my destiny to hold power. I have no choice whether to choose good or bad. He said that my black pelt will lead to death and I cannot stop it. There is a curse upon me which has no cure." She sighed. Inferno wondered if she was trying to make her feel sorry for her, it wasn't working. He stood his ground and tilted his head.

"It still doesn't explain why you're doing this. You won't achieve anything."

"It doesn't matter; I'm going to kill you." She drew back her lips and bared her teeth; crouching low she let out a low ripple. Inferno felt hot, his mind raced and he felt his frame shake.

He could feel the power building up. Blackness replaced his visionaries and his pelt lightened to a vibrant red. Confusion took its place and a shot of pain thrusted down his spine. It echoed into the ground, sending a small tremor tickle around his paws. The burning was endless, expanding and increasing temperature. Nereza's purple orbs locked with his in wilderness.

"Wha- what are you doing?" She stammered.

Inferno looked up, his empty eyes showing nothing but death. He blinked and let out a loud irritating bark. The black femme closed her eyes and winced. She gathered herself and muttered something, a lilac light formed at her paws, it drew darker and darker, and then she opened her eyes and threw herself at him. A dark power shot from her forepaws, hitting Inferno in the jaw. He whined and shook his head.

"You're power – may be – dark. But nothing... will match mine."

Everything happened so quickly yet, slow motion took its place. The sound of war silenced. An orange aura bounced off Inferno and it grew and grew.

"Inferno!" a voice called. He opened his eyes, and glanced left. From the mountain he could see his brother, Kenyon, helplessly climbing down the hill. Inferno couldn't cry, he could not control himself. The fire aura was increasing and...

He exploded. Yellow flamed spat at his paws and surrounded his body. His wings had grown thicker, his frame had grown stockier and he became unknown and cynical. From his inner soul he watched as his kinsman, desperately speeding for guidance, helplessly seeking brotherhood. He would get killed. Inferno didn't move, he couldn't he was paralysed to the core. Nereza flicked her purple orbs into his sight, watching as she took her mind away from their quarrel; she turned and prepared to savage the younger wolf. He was hypnotised by his appearance, Kenyon was supposed to be far up a mountain – it wasn't a possibility that he was here now. But he was heading straight towards them. Inferno broke free, not his soul, but the inhumane beast that clung to the flames. He leapt, soaring over Nereza and thudded before his brother. Twisting his head, he caught sight of the femme darkening her orbs and preparing a power. He needed to protect his brother; with every strength he had left he found the hottest flame. It peaked from his heart, his longing for peace for many years, longing to be normal and not hurt those around him. He was just a spark.

He was an inferno. Rising above, the clouds greyed around them, lightning throwing itself into the pit and rain poured, never quenching his fire. With a cry, the flames lit up the sky, shooting away, burning the air, suffocating the atmosphere. He was lost.

From the battlefield, Quan glanced up, watching the mountains alight and course over. Zsa cried, but her voice was blocked by the sonic boom. They all cried; all pleaded for hope. The spectres still ran fourth, savaging the living.

"Son," it echoed. Inferno opened his eyes, glancing around him noticing the grass was green, the sun was out and it was a fresh summer day.

"Son." He stood up and walked towards the source of the voice. He turned a brush, peering through a small thicket – this place look thoroughly familiar. He could hear a soft chuckle which was so heart warming. In front of him replayed a scene that would stick with him.

"Dad, Kenny won't share!" the younger Inferno cried. Seeing his father again made his soul smile, he watched as the wolves prodded around a lake.

"Etan," (he flinched at his birth name.) "You cannot always share; sometimes you have to do things yourself. Come, see that rabbit over there?" he turned his scrawny head and nodded. "Keep focused, set your mind on the target; there is nothing else around you except you and the rabbit. Now remember these animals are quick on their toes and can climb down small holes. Study it first, and watch where it might go. Then once everything is still, pounce." He smiled up at his father and then crawled low. He narrowed his light orbs and focused on the prey. His father sat back, watching. After moments, the trees stilled and the birds stopped tweaking. He pounced, his little paws clawing up the soil and unravelled the leaves. He encircled around the rabbit, it was too slow for him and he brought it to the ground, placing his tiny jaw around its pulsating throat. He sunk his teeth into the main artery and killed it instantly. Placing a paw on its side, he looked up and thoroughly wagged his tail, gleefully grinning at his father.

The memory faded away in an instant. He could smell a dark, rich burning scent. It was homey, but death clung at the particles. Slowly, he opened his eyes, oblivious to the fact that he was lying on the ground. There was a scream, a howl, a cry. Inferno focused his orbs, catching a glimpse of daylight and sunshine. But he felt internally hot. The flames had not been quenched yet – they still spat around him, destroying fragments of rock around his paws. He staggered, an uproar encircled his body and the fire threw itself out again. Beneath the beast, he howled in pain. Using the crimson orbs that pre-owned this body, he studied the surroundings again. The grass had turned to dust, the rocks and been smelted to the ground and as he could remember, both Nereza and Kenyon were missing.

"Inferno?"

He looked up, glancing towards the rim of the hill. Zsa stood, her wings unfolded stating that she had just landed from flight. Her eyes were bright with terror and she had many scratches marked on her face. She stared at him, worried at his state. His fire was still burning.

"I can't put it out." He stammered, clearly not himself yet. Zsa fluffed her hackles.

"Where's Nereza?"

"I – I don't know?" He choked. She bit her lip.

"You killed her." Kachina landed softly, Quan dropped by her side. The Spirit wolf gave a slight nod and Quan made his way towards Inferno. He closed his eyes slightly, murmured a soft prayer and opened his maw – a blast of clear water exploded from his throat, quenching the flames and destroying the beast. Inferno, himself again, shook with fear and drained away the pain. He felt cool again, but with that slightly light headed. The wolf sighed, and gathered himself, turning toward Kachina. He could see Zsa had finally come down.

"How have I killed her?"

Zsa whimpered, and Kachina closed her eyes.

"Come." She whispered. He didn't like the tension, had something worse happened? Did he do something wrong? Yet he followed the white femme. They rounded some burnt boulders, and the scent became stronger. He gasped, his legs buckling.

Before him, two bodies lay. His brother, Kenyon – severely burnt, mostly ashes but he was only signified by the cranium that held his scar. Nereza, hardly touched, but all sign of life was gone. They were both dead. He crawled closer and looked down on his brother. In moments, he was mourning. He let out a long, desperate howl that echoed for the rest of the night.

Night came; the bright circle swallowed the sky and danced with the stars. A light breeze swept over the mountains and down the valley. Inferno had ended his howl, but he still stood protecting the ashes of his brother.

"Inferno, you have to leave." Kachina approached him. He flicked an ear.

"I didn't really kill her did I?"

"You knocked her out. It's strange, your energy flowed through your brother and combined with something else and it hit Nereza. You managed to split her souls."

"He sacrificed himself."

"Well... yeah." She lowered her lids. "You will see him again."

The red wolf chuckled softly and turned his body towards her. "I won't, he'll go to the Upper world."

"Of course, but perhaps I could give him another life?"

"Kachina," he sighed. "Thanks for trying to make me feel better but really, both you and I know that you can't do that. You're not the main owner of the skies."

"I could speak with,"

"No. Just, leave him be."

She nodded and walked away, leaving him to rest on the hill.


	7. Not A Demon

He wouldn't be at peace for many years. After the incident and a few calming words it had been said throughout the process of power it is true that Inferno had now become a pure immortal, an Element. He had used his element wisely, although despite the fact his brother had been killed, the gods gave him internal life. Kachina had spoken with Samael, after so long, she'd sent Nereza's souls to him and he banished them to the deepest depths of hell. She also found out, due to mind reading that Nereza was her sister, she felt sick but managed it. Quan and Onatah had returned to their homeland to revive the peace. Zsa, who unforgettably was worried about Inferno decided to stay with the pack a little longer to help the mourning. It had been decided, that Inferno was returning to the Underworld. He said he would work alongside Samael and perhaps become a god one day. But for now, peace was settling over the atmosphere.

The Underworld hadn't been disturbed at all, everything was perfect. The volcanoes still erupted everywhere, the sand was unbearably hot and the souls settled. The gate to the Red Meadow existed to the west of the Underworld. But the question was where exactly the Underworld is? They asked, but Inferno couldn't answer, it was out of bounds. Some said that it was in the Sahara in Egypt, some said it was on another planet. Perhaps one day the truths will be unleashed. For now, Inferno grew bulkier and lived as an element, his flaming wings forever sprouted, his horns sharper than before and his body, redder than blood.

**1380, many years later**. On the _Vask _day, the day where the levels dropped and everyone rested, Satan himself visited. He was the human ruler of hell. But combined, many other demons visited the sands of the Underworld that day. All languages understood, they feasted and conversed, and fought. It was also a chance for things, according to the Romanian legend; on the Vask day if people wanted to change one thing, they could with the help of the demons. Today, this was Inferno's chance.

"Change me." He growled abruptly, the purple flames flickering around his paws. They all stared.

"What?" Satan blinked. Inferno drew in a breath and focused slightly on what he wanted.

"I have come to a decision; I know previously I longed to become a god but things have changed." He paused.

"Go on Inferno." The werewolf dipped his muzzle.

"I want to be mortal." There was silence as he shut his eyes. He waited for an uproar and exclaimed comments, but nothing. He reopened his red optics and glanced about; all of them had enraptured expressions. He sighed. "Please?"

"Inferno you're crazy," one of them smiled. "Why would you want to become mortal?" The fire element tucked his wings by his flanks and stepped forward.

"This life, it isn't for me. I want to roam the lands of my brother and seek home."

"This is your home. This is your life." Samael stared.

"And you can't still be mourning over your brother, seriously?"

"Shut up!" he snarled, hackles raised. The demons submissively backed off, even though some were stronger.

"Look, I don't care if you think I'm a puppy that loves everyone. At least I fucking care. Some of you may have never had a family, or fell in love," he glanced at Samael, throwing him an apologetic look. "But still, we should have to chance to either be immortal or not." Again there was an awkward pause, everyone shot bewildered expressions. Finally Satan stepped forward, lowering his spear and frowned.

"It's impossible for an immortal to become mortal."

Inferno cried, his legs buckling and frustration seeped over him.

"But wait," another demon shouted. "It has been said that if one bounds his soul to another then his soul is split. That isn't a mortal effect; but if that other dies then part of your soul dies with them. Then you're mortal, sort of."

"Sort of?" Inferno looked up, his eyes sparkling with hope.

"Well like, when you do split your soul you will still have your powers, but much weaker. And when the other dies, it has been said you go to the red meadow with them or live alone with your powers."

"So either way, I can basically die?"

"Sort of."

Inferno chuckled.

"Sorry, we can't make you immortal." Satan said finally. The wolf kept a straight face.

"Fine, then I am going back into the real world." That was when the uproar came.

"No!"

"You can't do that, we need you here!

"You're an element wolf, this is your life."

"You'll be an outcast."

He didn't care. This is what he wanted. He walked away, his cranium held high and a spark in his orbs. Finally, he could get the peace he needed.

(Part two: _contemporaneous_)

It felt profoundly isolated to be on Earth again. The weather seemed distinctively cold, even though it was merely summer; it would take a while for him to get used to the climates again. It had been over three hundred years since his brothers' death, and he will never forget it. Only when he set foot upon a dried up lake did he remember that everything was different. His pack was now dead, with the exception of new wolves. Everyone he knew was dead, apart from the Elements. He decided not to speak with them, not just yet.

The flames spat and he became conscious of his state, plus he was in an open area where anything could see him. Quickly he fought with all his will power to change his body after so many demonic years; the stiff extravagant wings mutilated into his skin and disappeared completely, he managed to extinguish the flames totally cooling his body. Also his eyes and pelt, the vibrant colour of dahlia he softened them to a warm burgundy-brown. He could do nothing about his beefy structure; he would travel the lands being the tallest varg. The change was successful and accomplished.

For days he travelled as a lone wolf; getting used to his surroundings and learning the ways of the Putnar and Lera, by watching a fellow pack by the hills. He dared go down there; he wasn't ready to be seen. It was severely intimidating watching two vargs pursuit on a hunt, one female one male, but not Alpha. These two seemed to roam alone although, (the word _Kerl_ came to his mind) they weren't actually alone. Often they would see another pack that recognised them and shared a feast. Then they would move on and scout the mountains. He wanted to badly to speak to someone or some_thing_, but he had no courage left in him.

On one cloudy day the wind blew strong. Inferno padded across the valley keeping a keen eye upon the two wolves when the female stiffened. Her ears automatically erected and her coat bristled. The older male felt her fear and froze beside her.

"What is it Kai?" He grunted, looking around.

"I don't know Aeb, the wind is strong and I keep catching strange scents." They began walking again but even from a distance Inferno could feel the fear within her blood. He followed the border again, spiriting like a free varg and came to a stop. In front of him was a tall wooden fence, he knew this because even the Underworld purchased these. But this wasn't the Underworld and even though nothing should threaten him, he felt like he should warn the other two wolves. This was a human camp. Clawing the ground, he sped down the valley towards the wolves. They froze as they saw him coming and began to snarl. Inferno stopped dead in front of them.

"Don't go further." He warned.

"You have a strange scent, Kerl." The femme snarled. Inferno shook his head.

"No time for that. You're trespassing a human camp; I've seen their pack boundaries up ahead. Turn and climb the Southern Peak."

"Are you crazy?" The elderly wolf grunted. "Every Lera knows not to travel the Southern Peak unless you wish to die." Inferno flinched.

"I am not of these parts." He looked away. The two wolves watched him for a moment and Kai relaxed.

"I'm Kaizumi, but call me Kai." She smiled as Inferno pawed the ground.

"And I am Aeb; I walk the lands with my niece."

"I am obliged to see you welcome me." The red wolf twitched. "My name is Inferno."

The grey wolf almost looked disgusted then, his nose twitched and he let out a low growl. The others noticed this and turned to face him.

"Aeb, is something wrong?"

"You are the Inferno of time ago?" he frowned.

"I am."

"Then you are a demon."

"That is correct."

Aeb hissed.

"Enough Uncle!" cried Kai as she raised her head. Inferno sunk low and frowned upon the history. His brother was dead because of him. "What has this wolf done wrong?"

"He is no wolf," Aeb began to twitch. "He is a demon which roams the Underworld. He destroyed our homeland years ago."

"That was Nereza! Do you not know the legend?"

"Nereza?" The old varg whispered. "That dark beauty? I heard that you were the Red One that called the elements to destroy the path of nature."

"Wrong!" Inferno howled. "I was called upon the Gods and taken to places that were unstable. I had found the truth upon Nereza's dark heart and put an action towards things. I called the elements, we stopped the war." He sat desperately on the ground. "But I have killed my brother in the process."

"Etan?" Kai cooed. Infernos ears pricked.

"What did you call me?"

"Etan..." The she-wolf began to lick his paw. "I know you; I've seen you in my visions."

"Visions?"

Kaizumi nodded and explained to him how she had been gifted with _Tor's Vision_.

They continued a many awhile and it took time for Aeb to overcome this welcome. It took persuading and evidence to prove Inferno was no abomination. He was a lost hero that searched the world, but for what? It had been hundreds of years since his family lived; he was now in the future. Who would he turn to? What if there was another war? Would he still read minds? They were the questions that ran through his head. However, one ran through his heart; would he ever find love?

5


End file.
